


Third Wheels Roll Away

by VenomQuill



Series: Stickmin Collection fics [10]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's been days since Henry Stickmin was denounced, Reginald and Right Hand Man killed, and Ellie Rose made the Chief of the Toppat Clan. It's been days since Henry, Geoffrey, Thomas, and Dave have been able to stay anywhere without suspicion, without the Toppats hot on their heels like angry hounds. Henry himself is a fantastic runner, but there are some battles it is best to fight.Does the Toppat Clan own any helicopters?
Series: Stickmin Collection fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983670
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Third Wheels Roll Away

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: https://www.deviantart.com/venomquill/art/Third-Wheel-Rolls-Away-860163765

So, this was it, huh?

A life of running, of sneaking, of manipulating variables to steep in his own favor. A life where he was _number one_ and that was that. And now it was going to end?

 _Well,_ Henry mused, on his back, looking up into a pair of eyes like shining emeralds, _it wasn’t the worst way to die._ Yeah, he fought half his life staying _away_ from authority, and to have it all taken back by a _pilot_ of all people–a government pilot who just crashed his own helicopter, for the record–wasn’t what he expected would happen. He also hadn’t expected his two remaining loyalists to be forced to scatter lest they blasted. Did the security guard he almost killed at the museum count as one, because if so, make that three.

“You’re the leader of the Toppat Clan?” asked the man with the gun pointed right between Henry’s baby blue eyes.

He couldn’t help a hollow smirk. News was slow to reach the government, huh? Henry shook his head, aware of how the light shone on his front-heavy top hat worn by three chiefs in a row. He slowly pulled his hands–held up in submission–down to sign. The pilot didn’t break eye contact, but also made no further aggressive movements. “ _Not anymore,_ ” Henry signed. “ _Soon._ ”

Maybe Henry was being optimistic on that second part. If one wanted to sit him down and ask him _why,_ then Henry could give them an easy lie and a difficult truth. _“I’m the chief, of course I want that back.”_ And _“I’ve never had power over myself and friendship at the same time, I want that back.”_ Henry would honestly rather goad the red-headset pilot into shooting him in the leg than admit that truth. Besides, Dave seemed to respond to the lie.

The pilot narrowed his eyes, his soft auburn hair whisking over his face as the wind picked up behind him. “‘Soon’? What do you mean? You’re not the leader anymore? Who is?”

“I am.”

The pilot’s eyes went wide, and his muscles froze.

Henry tipped his head back a little. Standing behind the pilot, the muzzle of her gun pressed gently onto the back of his scalp, was a familiar redhead. A lavender suit with frills in the chest and neck fit her perfectly, with a lilac top hat and darker blue-violet flowers set in the hatband upon her head. Another high-ranking member of the Toppat Clan– _former_ , technically–was a redhead, but though his hair had been bright, it was natural. This one was a flame in the night, her dyed, naturally rebellious hair untamed by her hat.

_Ellie Rose._

Or, was it “Chief Ellie” at the moment?

Chief Ellie stated, “If anyone’s going to shoot him, it’s going to be me.”

Henry whipped his gun up to point at her. Her gun immediately whipped down to point at him. The pilot jumped and looked between them, his gun now pointed at her. Chief Ellie hissed, her molten gray eyes on him, “I’m not letting you out of my sight again, Stickmin!”

Henry gave her a cocky grin and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not moving Rosey~!”

“Put down your weapon!” the pilot demanded, pointing his gun at her.

“Oh no, help, officer, I’m being threatened~!” Henry hummed, baring his teeth in the widest, worst grin he could feasibly create.

“Sven!” she demanded to no one in particular. “They’re in the buildings. Henry’s on the third floor!”

“Command?” this came from the pilot, a hand now on his headset. “I found the Toppat Clan leaders–”

“He’s–”

“She’s–”

“–not the leader!” Henry and Ellie both corrected very loudly. They turned on each other. “Yes, I am!”

Ellie spat, “You gave up that position when you left me to rot!”

“You’re just trying to get a free ride off Reginald!”

“He overthrew you because you deserved it.”

“He overthrew the last leader, too.”

“You overthrew him!”

“Okay, yeah, he deserved it!”

“Do you treat _everyone_ like this?”

“I was better solo, anyway. I stole the Tunisian Diamond.”

“I stole billionaires’ sports vehicles for fun since I was fourteen. Alone.”

“Are cars worth a hundred and twelve million dollars?”

“Says the man with a _scooter_.”

The pilot, his gun pointed at the ground, looked between the quarreling Toppats. He turned and strolled out the door.

“Hey, my scooter is amazing!” Henry’s voice raised in pitch a little.

Ellie snorted. “Nice puberty voice, Scoot.”

“Nice hair, edgy teen.”

Ellie made a noise resembling a gasp, though her glowering eyes and disgusted sneer gave it a different connotation. “You take that back!”

“Admit my scooter is better than some useless sports car!”

“Only after you admit I’m the Toppat Clan chief and there is not a damn thing you can do ab–”

“ _Clear!_ ”

Henry yelped as something very bright seared his vision and he threw his arm over his eyes. He attempted to get up, but something slammed him down. As the ringing in his ears subsided, he looked straight up into the eyes of another government person.

Ellie and Henry–now without their hats or weapons and both clasped in handcuffs–glared mutinously at each other.

“…my scooter wouldn’t have left me to get arrested.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, I'm supposed to be writing a Charles-centric ending for DPDS and I write this instead. _Wow._
> 
> Anyway, have that silly meme from The Office in written form. lol


End file.
